epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lasse200/The World's Longest Rap: Part 2:Bossys Garnbit
(see my 1st blog for explanation) Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Hq_PkXZz-7A Hustlers are far from a homogeneous lot. There are the calculating type as Jazzy who never lose track and always thinks big. This type of play on the city and its inhabitants as if they were a symphony orchestra with him as conductor. It's all laid out in advance, carefully committed and he thinks he controls the entire process. And then there are the impulsive type as Bossy. He does not instrument other than themselves. And he always plays solo so no one knows when it will end or how it ends. He always goes for the quick money. Why should you save for a future that may never come? How cool can you be, well how cool I am, I ask I scores ladies scores box scores whatever I do Whether it is money or girls it has nothing to say For it's kind of what this set is great to get his hands on How cool am I, so how cool you can be All they call me bossy all know who I am And call me tipster impersonator call it what you will You should do what you do and you should do what you do best I control what I control the other controls the other stuff Someone's directors other selling food at Burger King And those with nine to five, they go and work for long And have too little time to spend their money I help them they help me and all the trouble How can I like it, so it has always been Even in school, it was such the potential was there Plat Deleted soda and candy and then later cigarettes When my teacher said I probably never was a bit stupid So I learned him to spell Sanatorium And since the sixth was the end of not having a crown And I was the first in my class who got pee wife It was only because of speech and because people will entrapping Is there anything they do not understand so it can always be easily explained I'm good with words and good to score what it should be And it goes well then it goes, it does not then I'm out of here I always take it easy, it's never me that stresses I can always make a toad when I have a fifty I can always make a fifties when I have nothing Just give me a smoky bar småsnusket So there will always be a fool who loot I can rake For either the pool or you can dice I can play all the games you play without playing smart But the one I like best is poolbillard They stand in a queue with each queue to get any playing When I've won a few times so it is goodbye And it was like I was going to look to do again "Cool Al's Place" was the place I was going It was a fat little sinister place with pool and darts By Kødbyen down on Southern Boulevard The first thing I did was to check all tables And see if there was some clown I could soils It was a dull day I was standing behind the door and hung Seven men had a couple of games in progress I checked things first though I had seen them before So I closed the front door still open The two that stood at the first table was not for me One of them played like a killer shark It said klonk every time he got a ball in the hole And him he stood and played against was clearly a zero He was well beaten up enough for hell and it would be mad To try to win anything from him the other A little further along stood three men with vests that read Something on your back with a drawing of a cow shitting However, people with motorcycles are not worth playing against When you win you always get just any head And in case you lose and do not have money here and now So once you get involved someone on the head so you get even more So it was much better along in the opposite end For there stood someone I did not recognize Two great craftsmen Kansasklædte Thongs There just babbled around and kept trying to shoot One ball in the hole with the second and the third flew away And struck down and lay on the floor somewhere And the money they had certainly plenty of On the way there I heard a voice that said: "God damn. It's bossy, the småfuskede fool which have made his lanky legs in my bar. " I turned around and saw the blackest man Cold and vicious and nasty and big as hell It was Al, it was he who steered bulge here No doubt about it, he knew everyone For now was "Cool Als pool hall" the hardest place So Al will not want to be enemies with It felt now I really do not think I was But there was certainly a loan I once had progressed from Now he was angry, I said, "Al, long time ago. I thought all you were not here at the moment. " He said: "Long time: Yes. This is damn what it is, and you have the money in your small lead impersonator? Because I can only see a reason I should not give you smack and that is if you give me my 3000 bucks. " I said, "Al, I think now good enough you tighten it a little. It was not 3000 it was at most a. " He said: "Plus an extra thousand to escape the blow. The others are of interest to piss me off. " I said, "Hey, relax now. Lets not be acidic, there's not gone longer than a few weeks. And you know how it is when one takes the other. And last I looked, you were not even in the country. And of course I would most like to pay now. And I actually had money here last week. And the first thing I thought was that Al would have grits, but then I thought: Oh no, he's out of town! But hey I run straight down the bank a trip and I am left with money for half a minute. " I turned toward the door said: "Later, we'll see." He said: "Bossy, now it's damn enough with that shit. The one with you disappear, it seems I know I know so if you have the money now, so smoking your teeth. Maybe you as soon not play so smart. " I said, "Al, it's me, your old pal." He said: "Comrades, I soon will not if I have. It also will not help you a damn thing if you were. For if the debt does not fall when it should I get angry my buddy and starts to break his arm. Then I go on to his leg and pans him! " I said, "Okay, I think I understand what you mean. It's clear you get the money. There's just been a slip. But I'll take care of the two. It takes 20 minutes. And if you get them right now or 20 minutes later. I mean, Games at Bossyhest, a sure winner. " He said: "20 minutes man! Receive a neighborhood. It's the chance you get and you do not get more. Then there money on my desk in my office. " I looked at Al and shut up when he was great. I smiled and nodded, said: "Sure Al!" Turned and went to shoot some balls It was obvious that Al thought this seriously I walked towards the two who stood and played piss poor Pool or Nine Ball was well One was called Sveskem and the other was called shown Daniel And I could see they had frosty cold box And were putting balls for a new game in place "What then is the 5-2.", "Yes, you are just as good. Lay out so you get damn bank. "" You can believe it is an old lie. I'll rub you out you know. " "Arrrhhh that could well theoretically well turn out to be the same for you just happened to me." "No I'm not a fool who plays smart and all of a sudden people think I'm shark. For when I hold queue so that the queue is stable. So therefore I can hit just the hole as I want. " "Arrrhhh, so you can hit my asshole for my sake so keep your mouth shut and shoot! Hey what kind of is my beer? " "It is the one with most of your liver weak weak drink (BUUUURRRRRPP). " "Arrrhhh. Holy shit where you are disgusting. Give me the replay, and we play for the next one." "Okay, you give because I'm the best." I was ready for a meeting and my right arm scratched And I waited to Svedsken he was about to encounter Then I said, "Hey, stop, wait a minute. It is completely wrong subject to the black not lie. Let me help. I am good at playing pool, and it is a little too easy to see that you lack any balls. " Their eyes were superior and they thought I was a fool I took it not so heavy for my tactics it was ready They would explain to me about the game ask if I would be with Then I would slap their crowns and so swiftly They said, "Hey, this is all Nine Ball we play here." "The balls to use it are the ones you see." "Yes, ball one to nine." "And the white one must come to." "Always hit the slightest." "For it to make the hole you know." "And a hole gives an extra trip, but if ball number nine goes into the hole. "" So it's over. "" So the game is over. " "That sounds fine let's play." "Hey, wait there's more. If you make a mistake then I place the white where I want. So if you now have to frame and ... " "Yes, yes, I understand. We play right away." It was obvious they thought it was just for fun When I said: "I assume that we play on a plow." But I looked them straight in the eyes they looked at each other At a glance half scared and half he's mad So I slapped me on the head and said, "What's wrong now? Playing on a plow is damn as very normal." They said, "Fuck. To damn good drop." "It is indeed a day's wages, such 500 bob." "And we've never seen you play we are cheated totally." "You are guaranteed such a crazy hajagtig fupperkarl." Shit that did not I had to try something new I said: "If anyone here cheats then it's me being cheated. And a plow a lot of money especially if one is flat. So yeah, let's just drop it, I'm fuckin 'care. But that's because I'm a sailor so when I'm in port is a plow just a plow and it's never something I miss. But you who are in town every week can not just use. So what the hell, let's play a red grape. " A red grape is a good bottle of wine Purposely I did the first shock a joke A loud sound revealed I had hit the top And I could see that they regretted that they had not taken the plow Daniel and Svedske was busy whispering And they said: "If you are on a plow so we are fresh." Now the trap folded, it could be heard far away. So now they damn just have lost So I said: "It's a little late to change a bet, but what. "I took a beer from a table and said," Cheers! " Svedsken said klonk with number one and number two Followed after three four, then I began to believe That it was me who got spanked But he rag tag number five So I thought: Okay, so it's just straight home Six seven eight, but the ball number nine Log a clown to my queue so I came past And it was just before the two were about to laugh themselves to death And ball number nine was pocketed by Daniel Now the two would like to see some balls I said, "Hey, let us first take a walk pool. And it's double or quits and otherwise as I also that it was he the full pig that gave queue a lynx. " They said they had not seen and shook their heads So I shouted that it was fucking mafia methods I could see they did not like to get their whereabouts and gebærden Compared with the Italian underworld They said: "Double or nothing. We can say, but it's Nine Ball again. "," I'll start "," Nope, we do. " "Why?" "Because we won." "Yeah, so what, and I lost." Daniel stood bored and just when he yawned I said quickly, "Okay, you. So look to get started." He looked like he was awakened. Came tone, tone, tone, timbre, tone, klonk ... And nine zones potted My chin was sitting at the navel and then I shouted: "Zero! It fucking damn just too much this. You two are some fuppere I do not want more. " They insisted on getting their money, I said, "Fuck! I have fucking damn stood and poked me enough. I do not know shit so find another I can fool. " Now Daniel was woken he began to explain: "Well, I am so not very good, it was good." I looked at him said, "Yeah, fuck yourself! I've met you before, both in Rotterdam and Bangkok. Never alone are always together. But enough is enough, I do not want more. Is that clear? Double or nothing or else I'm gone. " And it was clear they would lose it had just been successfully And I would soon go to Al and pay my debt "Okay" said Svedsken, "but it's me who puts out." He sent setter in the hole with the first shot But the worst thing was he made such a stone safely presentations. Dak, dak, klonk and so was nine zones away I even stood and saw it and I did not understand a damn thing I had lost in 2000 in record time But the worst vision was to Daniel and Svedske Stood and rubbed against each other like a couple of really supersleske flounce. "Fine" I said, "I'm probably no longer young, so stay right here while I get my purse. " They said, "Cool.", "Wait a minute. Case if you go then download 20 Cecil and Tuborg Gold. " "Yes one for me too, it should be celebrated. Buy a whole series of beers. You can just pay with some of all the money you owe. " Yes, yes. Whah, Whah. What did they take me for? They thought I came back and how stupid are you so For they will never get so much as a penny of me I headed toward the door to go my way. Category:Blog posts